prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonja (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Sonja in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, . I feel delighted today." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. Just try your best, and I'm sure you'll do well. I have a good feeling!" *'Evening:' "Evening means sunset! Knowing that night is close makes the sky very nostalgic." *'Night:' "Good night, . Go to home and sleep. Staying up late is bad for your health." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Boiled Egg is right for me to take something so precious. Thank you very much. I'm so happy." *'Loved:' "This is wonderful. Thank you very much. I love it." *'Liked:' "Oh, um... Thanks..." *'Dislike:' "I'm sorry... I don't like it." *'Hated:' "What is this? I hate it." *'Horror:' "Are you just trying to insult me? Stop it!" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "I heard that you are a new idol. That's really an amazing thing." *'1 Heart:' "The atmosphere of this continent changed while I was away. Maybe it's because you're here now, ..." *'2 Hearts:' "You have a reputation as being a hard worker, . Even my father, who doesn't compliment people very often says so." *'3 Hearts:' "It seems like my little brother and I have different personalities. I was always envious of how he was able to get away with saying anything." *'4 Hearts:' "There are times where you make a mistake and are depressed, but you can always try again. The people who excel aren't the ones who never make mistakes. They are the ones who are able to get up and try again and again." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel so happy when I see you so full of energy, ." *'6 Hearts:' "I was surprised to find out that I had feelings like these inside me. I treasure these feelings that I have for you." *'7 Hearts:' "I am very happy that I'm with you. When I think about if we hadn't gotten married, I almost can't breathe." *'8 Hearts:' "When I'm with you, , I am truly happy. It would make me happy to know you're happy to be with me too." *'9 Hearts:' "The more important things become to me, the more I fear losing them. I get so nervous. It's silly really... After all, you're right here with me..." *'10 Hearts:' "I want to be by your side from now on, no matter how many years pass by... Then I'd like to be reborn so I can love you all over again." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning. I come to your house because today is Christmas. Would you join me?" *'Yes:' "Okay! Well, I'm waiting for you at Seedling Shop. Let's have a party later. See you!" *'No:' "Don't want to go? Maybe next time." White Day "Oh, a White Day present for me? I'm so happy. I can't wait to eat it. Thank you." Valentine's Day "Hello, I have something for you! I made a lot of food, so I thought I'd bring some by to share." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "We're a family now." *'Expecting Children:' "It doesn't feel quite real yet, but I'm... very happy." *'After Babies' Birth:' "It was... really emotional. I was able to do it because you were there for me, ." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "There are a lot of things you need to get be worried about when raising a baby. I'll be here to talk." *'Walking Together:' "I like walking with you, . I feel happy when I'm enjoying the town's scenery." When Not Married to the Player *'Newlywed:' "How is married life? You seem to be happy." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you're going to have babies. Congratulations. It's a wonderful thing to gain another person to support everyone." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations on having baby twins. I hope you can build a bond with your family." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "For children, I recommend going to bed early and waking up early. Oh, and of course you too, .♫" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, going for a walk together? You get along so well. Where are you going now?" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Newlywed (e.g. on Summer 1):' "Erik and I finally back from our college days. I hope for your best support." *'After Leno is Born (Comment One):' "Raising a child is so different in real life than what you read or hear about. There are so many things I'm not used to. I'll keep trying my best, though." *'After Leno is Born (Comment Two):' "Leno is growing a little slower than average. My husband is so worried..." *'After Leno is Grown (Comment One):' "Leno is becoming quite a talker. Sometimes I can't keep up with him. Children really do grow up so fast." *'After Leno is Grown (Comment Two):' "All Leno does is read books all day. I'm worried about his eyesight..." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? For my family to be happy and healthy, and to get along." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning the contest. You're a good worker, ." *'Talk to Much:' "Oh, hi." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes